Known tube joints for small diameter tubes of the push-in type are generally characterized by an external tubular body which has manufactured in its interior, an adaptation to receive a glove with flexible stems equipped with a row of teeth, that, after the insertion of the tube, the glove is retracted so as to press the stems and, consequently the teeth against the external tube surface.
These joints have been considered to be too long, primarily as a function of the length of the glove. The glove is generally characterized by a tubular body equipped, in one of the extremities of a ring relief, to act as a stop when retracted, during the act of locking a tube. The body includes a straight section that, for a certain distance includes a plurality of longitudinal cuts, distributed in an equidistant way, ending at the other extremity of the glove at an external ring relief and a row of teeth placed near its internal edge.
This construction, besides increasing the length of the locking joint, requires substantial consumption of very expensive material, and the use of specialized equipment and manpower, so as to manufacture these parts perfectly. However, the straight section, without cuts, of the glove body was not necessary and the prior locking joints did not lock, with due efficiency, the pipes made of polyurethane or similar material.